


Candy

by Wallwalker



Category: Skies of Arcadia
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They hadn't had candy at the Great Silver Shrine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [30_kisses](http://community.livejournal.com/30_kisses) at Livejournal.

There hadn't been any candy at all in the Great Silver Shrine. The Elders hadn't even taught her the word - all she'd ever eaten was bland, watery porridge. Awful as it tasted, it was supposed to be good for her. So, when Aika had grabbed her arm on Sailor's Isle and asked her what her favorite kind of candy was, she'd just given her a blank stare.

It took Aika a while to believe Fina, because it was just so bizarre - who could possibly just _not know_ what candy was? Just about every kid she'd known on Arcadia had known what candy was before they'd even learned to talk. (Fina was sure she was exaggerating about that, at least.) Clearly, Aika had said, something had to be done about that.

So they'd left Vyse puzzling over a new sword for a little while, and Aika had led Fina to a small open-air stand, covered with candy of all shapes and sizes. She'd slapped down a small sack of gold - the young lady manning the stand had gone wide-eyed at the sight of it - and had asked for a little bit of everything they had.

Fina had gotten her first taste of candy that night, back in the inn. It had startled her at first, how anything could taste that sweet. Aika had insisted on feeding her every single kind of candy, just a tiny bit of each so that maybe Fina wouldn't get sick. There were so many different kinds - spicy cinol balls and fruit-flavored little things called "lollypops" and creamy chocolate...

The chocolate was her favorite. Aika said that it had come from Ixa'taka, that it was a kind of bean that grew on trees that the people there had made into a bitter sort of drink. Fina, having tasted chocolate for the first time, couldn't imagine why. It was soft and sweet and creamy, and left little smudges on her cheeks for Aika to lick away.

They'd stayed up late that night - if Vyse hadn't been back on the ship overseeing repairs, he might've been annoyed. Then again, with all of the melted chocolate and giggling and the stolen kisses they'd taken between bites of candy, he might not have complained too much.

Fina didn't take long to decide that she did like candy. Better late than never, as Aika had said.


End file.
